


Destiny Makes No Mistakes

by Magi_Silverwolf



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Background Artist's Exploding Flames, Canon Temporary Character Death, Gen, Lunar Heroes, Multi, Red String of Fate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 18:37:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11765937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magi_Silverwolf/pseuds/Magi_Silverwolf
Summary: The strings were Harry's source of strength.





	Destiny Makes No Mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the original canon nor am I making any profit from writing this piece. All works are accredited to their original authors, performers, and producers while this piece is mine. No copyright infringement is intended. I acknowledge that all views and opinions expressed herein are merely my interpretations of the characters and situations found within the original canon and may not reflect the views and opinions of the original author(s), producer(s), and/or other people.  
> Warnings: This story may contain material that is not suitable for all audiences and may offend some readers.

-= LP =-

Destiny Makes No Mistakes

-= LP =-

“The future is forgiven, so smile.” – Mikky Ekko, _Smile_

-= LP =-

Harry loved the strings, even knowing that no one else could see them. That’s how it worked—you only got to see your own string, your own tie to your soulmate. No one else got to see it. It was private, belonging only to those which Fate had tied together. He thought of that often, that they belong to only _him_. He would idle away the lonely hours he was locked in his cupboard weaving the two threads between his fingers.

 

They were _his_ , not borrowed or stolen from someone else. Somewhere out there was two people who would love him unconditionally. It wouldn’t matter if he burned the bacon or left a fingerprint on the silver. The weird things that happened around him wouldn’t put them off. There was no way for the Dursleys to chase them away. Destiny made no mistakes, not even when it gave him two soulmates instead of just one.

 

He loved the strings.

 

He loved his soulmates even more.

 

Meeting Neville and then Luna was the best and brightest thing in his messed up life. Other people never quite understood their bond and how it worked. Everyone seemed to expect them to be jealous of each other, but how could they be? No one was excluded. Neville loving Luna didn’t make him love Harry any _less_. Loving Luna’s bubbly irrelevances didn’t make Harry _not_ appreciate Neville’s calm support. They weren’t three people each with two relationships.

 

There was only one relationship, and it was _theirs_.

 

It wasn’t like they were even the only triad that Destiny had ever made, or even just made this generation. Arthur would be nothing without his Lancelot and Guinevere, though the muggles always messed up that part of the story. Ginny was quick to hex anyone who dared to suggest there was something wrong with her relationship with Dean and Seamus. The Weasley daughter took it as a point of pride when Pomfrey had problems unraveling her spellwork and Dean would quietly tut about the hexing, Seamus had no problems laughing outright at whichever idiot drew his lover’s ire.

 

Destiny made no mistakes.

 

-= LP =-

 

“Harry Potter,” Voldemort said, his tone as soft as Neville’s smile when Harry caught him watching Luna singing as she worked on homework. Neville would take care of Nagini—if for no other reason than Harry had asked before slipping away. He had been so suspicious that Harry had been certain that he wasn’t going to be able to do what needed to be done. Voldemort’s triumphant laugh drew Harry’s attention away from his soulmates. “The Boy-Who-Lived has come to die. Poetic, isn’t it?”

 

The Death Eaters around them were surprisingly still, waiting—trembling on the edge of a moment. Everything seemed to be frozen as if the entire world was collectively holding its breath as Voldemort raised the knobby length of the Elder Wand. He cocked his head to the side, silently questioning Harry’s resolve. Harry twisted the strings around his fingers, made braver and stronger by the small connection to Neville and Luna. This was necessary to protect them—to save the most precious things which Destiny had given him.

 

As his vision filled with the green light, Harry was left with just one thought.

 

Destiny made no mistakes.

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was written for a challenge in the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments) on the FFN forum.  
>  **The Challenge Information:**  
>  House: Gryffindor  
> Claimed Pairing: Lunar Heroes (Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood/Harry Potter)  
> Day 09: Red String of Fate  
> Extra Prompt[s]: n/a  
> Word Count: 548


End file.
